REENCARNACION DEL DESEO
by JaswardCullenHale
Summary: "Nunca te has preguntado si la reencarnación sea verdadera? Si el destino ya esta escrito?  Soy Bella y te dare las respuestas pero sobretodo te invito a probar el deseo de la noche y el cuerpo" lo se lo se pésimo summary XD pero espero lo lean!


**Bueno espero les guste es mi primer fic asi que espero comentarios o patadas jajaja XD**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM la trama es de mi loca cabecita XD**

**REENCARNACION DEL DESEO**

Desperté agitada, sudando…terriblemente asustada…

Siempre dicen que los sueños son las predicciones de tu vida futura, sin embargo, jamás creí en ese tipo de tonterías. Sinceramente, pienso que tu destino lo vas forjando cada día, así que ¿Por qué tenía esa certeza de que mi sueño de algún modo se cumpliría? ¿Qué significaba esta sensación de miedo y anticipación?

Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier persona normal tendría miedo ante lo que vi, claro si fuera normal…

Me levante para dirigirme a la cocina por un vaso de agua y despejar un tanto mi cabeza. En verdad me afectaba todo esto de la mudanza. Hace dos días me mude de Seattle para irme Chicago, sabía que en ese lugar mis posibilidades de ser escritora eran muy altas y si tenía que empezar por un trabajo pequeño, con gusto lo haría total nunca es tarde para aprender no? Tras tomar un vaso de agua vi lo que apenas se podía distinguir como mi sala debido a los montones de cajas desparramadas por esta. Definitivamente me tomaría mucho tiempo si lo hago sola, le llamaría a Jasper para que me ayude a acomodar todo este lío.

A pesar de mis pensamientos, todavía sentía esa sensación causada por el sueño, era muy vivido, como si aquel ser de ojos borgoña estuviera en mi habitación esperándome, deseándome... Sentí escalofríos al recordar una vez más aquel sueño

_INICIO DEL SUEÑO_

_Estaba perdida en un bosque cubierto de niebla, estaba muy desesperada por buscar ayuda, tenía frío y hambre, quería encontrar algún lugar para pasar la noche, pero la maldita niebla no me dejaba ver con claridad a mi alrededor. De pronto, escuché unos pasos que estaban muy cercanos a mi_

_-¿quién es?- pregunte a la nada y sin respuesta -¿hay alguien ahí?- volvi a insistir pero los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca- ¡maldita sea! ¿Quién carajos anda ahí? ¡muestrate!- grite a sentir una opresión de angustia en el pecho. Dicen que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para estas ocasiones asi que, sin hacer caso omiso, volví a correr para poder encontrar algo de asilo. _

_No muy lejos pude divisar una cabaña muy pequeña, perfecto. Seguí hasta dar con ella y tocar con algo de violencia, hasta el tercer golpe me abrió una niña rubia como de 11 años, de ojos azules y de increíble tez blanca como si de mármol se tratase, a pesar de no estar siempre al grito de la moda como Alice, ella vestia de forma muy anticuada para nuestro…siglo, aquella niña me sonrio de una forma angelical y sin saber porque, me asusto demasiado._

_-Dime…¿estas perdida?- su voz sonaba bastante madura para una niña._

_-Si-dije apenas con un hilo de voz-tengo mucho frio y hambre me preguntaba si me das asilo en tu hogar solo esta noche? Prometo irme mañana por la mañana_

_-No te preocupes, puede quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo amablemente y de nuevo con aquella sonrisa- mi tío y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí_

_-Tu…tio?- titubee un poco_

_-Asi es, yo vivo solamente con mi tio Edward pero no creo que seas molestía para él , es más estoy segura que se le encantara concerté- aquella frase lo dijo con más énfasis, o simplemente este alusinando- pasa ire a buscar un poco de ropa para ti- se volteo para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones que estaban en frente de nosotras_

_Me trate de calmar y oprimir este sentimeinto de angustia que recorria mi pecho, observaba cada detalle de la pequeña cabaña, tenia algunos muebles de aspecto victoriano y otros muy modernos, a pesar de el choque de estilos , ambos se armonizaban de forma increíble, recorri con la mirada el resto de la cabaña hasta que me fije en una pintura…muy peculiar. Me acerque para poder apreciarla mejor y lo que me dejo desconcertada fue la persona retratada en ella._

_Era un hombre de mas o menos de 27 años, con tez palida parecida a mi pequeña anfitriona, con cabello que no era rubio ni rojizo, era una especie de color broncíneo muy bonito a decir verdad, unos cuerpo como si fuera esculpido por los mismos dioses, una barbilla y facciones finas muy finas para ser las de un hombre, sin embargo lo que más me capto mi atención fue su mirada. Era como si te estuviera mirando realmente y no al pintor que lo estaba retratando, su color verde era tan profundo que me quede hipnotizada, simplemente era hermoso…_

_-Aquí esta la ropa- dijo la niña- estoy segura de que te quedara tengo el presentimiento de que eres de la misma talla que tía Heidi._

_-Muchas gracias…-enfatizando que no sabia su nombre_

_-Jane, Mi nombre es Jane y tl tuyo?- pregunto_

_-Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella, no me gusta mucho que me digan Isabella- explique timidamente_

_-Muy bien entonces Bella será- sonrio- mi tío no tardara en llegar esta…en una cena- dijo un tanto misteriosa._

_-Oh disculpa por ser una molestia en verdad me ire mañana por la mañana-dije sonrojada_

_-No te disculpes Bella, no seras ninguna molestia es más será un placer para nosotros estar en compañía de una persona como tu- otra vez esa sensación de miedo me invadio- Iré a buscar…leños para que no nos enfriemos aquí te parece? Mientras tanto ponte comoda en tu habitación- me encamino a una de las puertas antes vista hasta que me abrió una de ellas mostrando una pieza muy bella. Era como la demás cabaña pero aquí predominaba más el estilo victoriano, la cama tenía un dosel con cortinas de terciopelo amarradas en los postes de la cama parecidos a los de una princesa, sin poder evitarlo me senté a la habitación y deje caer mi cuerpo ante el mullido colchón- Me alegra de que te haya gustado asi que con tu permiso me retiro- cerro la habitación dejándome sola _

_Pasaron varias horas hasta no sé en que punto me quede dormida, sentía unas manos suaves pero frias tocar mi rostro de forma delicada, además sentía una un respiración demasida embriagante y varonil chocar con mi rostro, sus manos seguían explorando mi rostro hasta que descendieron un poco hasta quedar en mis costillas mientras que unos labios frios continuaban con la explracion anterior de sus manos. Poco a poco las manos subieron hasta llegar a mis pechos, los apretó de forma delicada hasta sacar un leve gemido de mis labios, sus dedos pulgares trazaban círculos alrededor de mis pequeños montes que se habían endurecido producto de la caricia previa. Sentía besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta la clavicula, descendia poco a poco hasta que sus pulgares fueron reemplazados por aquellos labios, a pesar de que la tela de mi blusa y mi sostén sentía que succionaba con sutileza sacándome varios gemidos de placer y de manera inconcientemente movi mis caderas hacia adelante. Nunca había sentido tal sensación de placer y menos en un sueño, se sentía tan real que abri los ojos y quede paralizada ante lo que vi. No era un sueño lo que que sentí minutos antes, ¡era real! El dueño de aquellas manos y labios continuaba su labor sin percatarse de que estaba despierta y sin proponérmelo solte jadeos más fuertes ante los toques que me seguia dando aquel extraño. Cuando quiso subir se encontró con mis ojos soprendidos. No podía verlo con claridad, solamente vi sus ojos color sangre viéndome con hambre y deseo, su mirada realmente me asusto, en cuestion de segundos me agarro de las muñecas y en un susurro aterciopelado me dijo_

_-Te encontré Marie- dijo ese hombre mientras clavaba sus colmillos en mi cuello…_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO _

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando que se saliera de mi mente aquellos recuerdos, cuando terminé mi vaso, fui a mi pieza para seguir descansando, cuando apenas me recosté sentí una presencia que estaba a mi lado, voltee mi cara con horror para encontrarme con esa mirada terriblemente hipnotizante

-No te vas a escapar de mi Marie, eso tenlo por seguro- sonrió de una forma malditamente seductora. Dicho esto me tomo de las muñecas y quedando debajo de él

Sabía que se cumpliría de alguna u otra forma…

**Espero les haya gustado! dejen un review para saber su opinion sip?**

**See ya!**

**JCH91**


End file.
